Flames of War A RWBY fanfiction looking for a co-writer
by kingkillervoid
Summary: This is my gift to the people of , my first Fan fiction. This story is an attempt on staying cannon, involving various teams and some new ones. OC, no lemons and some romance. I posted this a while ago, by accident it was the wrong file so now it is fixed. Also I'm now looking for a co-writer. Someone who shares the interest and free time to get er dun. :)
1. Meet Team Zphr

ZPHR "Zephyr" the team of the beautiful white wind that is a Zephyr.

**Z **Zander Ember, team leader a.k.a the red phoenix. Laid back, makes friends easily, defensive. Hard to knock down and keep down. Strong willed, stubborn. Son of the famous weapon designer James Ember. His weapon is a longsword that changes into a twin blade. It also has a long range capability in the form of a two bladed glave. His semblance is fire manipulation which he tends to use to create himself a pair of large fiery wings or fireballs.

**P **Paxton Greenleaf, the quiet mage. No one aside from Zander knows why he is so quiet. He idolized Zander and thinks of him as his best friend and tries to honor him whilst following his orders without any hesitation. He is strong, as are most of team ZPHR and can't be knocked down easily. He also know's everything going on between members. His weapon is a gauntlet that can inscribe powerful runes on the ground or in the air. This allows him to cast stronger spell and cause large amounts of damage. His weapon can turn into a arm mounted dust cannon, he mainly uses cannon rounds or air dust rounds, although it can use other rounds. He favors using wind dust as a propellant and was the one who designed the teams Sky-Pack v 1.2. His semblance is the ability to sense all of the moment of aura in the area, perfect for detecting what is happening inside structures or underground.

**H **Haydn Ember, the blue dragon. Zander's almost identical twin brother. However Haydn is more interested in the wellbeing of the team and not others. He believes that they shouldn't waste time on things like rescues or defending areas and tends to go on the offensive. He has no respect for Faunus or younger people and hates weakness. His semblance is blue fire manipulation, he mimics his brothers wings and fireballs. However he wields a parrying shield that can change into a arm mounted piercing sword for stabbing and blocking. Then for a ranged attack he changes it into a arm mounted of double barrel flak gun.

**R **Rebecca Tempesta, the archer. Rebecca is not the original member of team ZPHR, she replaced Randal after his death in the teams first year. She was welcomed with open arms and is the glue that keeps the team together. She is the only one in the team that is a girl. She has developed a crush on Zander after their first encounter where he saved his life like he does to many people, little does she know his brother Haydn is the Ember that actually likes her. She'll have to find out for herself. She uses a long spear that transforms into a bow. Her semblance is lightning manipulation.

**Appearance.**

Zander wears a red jacket with gold trim with a large gold Ember family flame printed on the back. He wears a black shirt with a white Ember family flame on the chest, this symbolizes his father company lighting up the dark world with their weapons. He also wears a pair of red jeans. He has red eyes, brown hair and a muscular figure as do most people on his team. He wears his weapon's sheath straight up on the left side. He wears and identical gold necklace with his brother Haydn.

Paxton wears a green overcoat and under that a forest green tank top. He wears a flight pack to keep up with Haydn and Zander's wings. He also likes to wear sunglasses from time to time. He has a second outfit which he rarely uses for anything other than combat. In this form he takes Zanders sword combines it with Rebecca's bow to make a large sword and wear's Haydn's left handed shield on his left arm.

Haydn is almost identical in appearance with Zander, however there are a few key differences. Haydn's jacket is blue with silver trim instead of Zanders red with gold trimmed jacket. He also wears blue jeans and has blue eyes. Haydn's shield rarely comes off unless he is passing it off or sleeping.

Rebecca wears a black and cyan jumpsuit with a small quiver of arrows on her back. Her weapon folds up small to the point where it is nothing but a small capsule. She wears her hair straight and semi long.

Read on if you want to know more about them and please enjoy the fic.


	2. Chapter 1 Knocked Down

Ruby was barely standing, Weiss was missing, Yang was unconscious and the White Fang had Blake. Ruby struggled to move towards Crescent Rose. She raised her hand to try and crawl to her beloved weapon. But one of the white fang grabbed it by the handle and folded it up into its compact form. Ruby wasn't just about to let the White Fang take her friend and her prize possession from right in front of her.

"Give back Blake and Crescent"

Her words were forced and weak. She struggled to stay balanced, not prepared to fight them but willing to try. Neo walked up to her and knocked her off her balance by grabbing the heel of her shoe with her umbrella. As she fell backwards Neo slammed her into the ground with tremendous force. Ruby screamed in pain as her back hit a rock on the ground. The White Fang held their weapons to Yang and Ruby's heads. Ruby could hear the weapons charging. Was this the end? Would they not get a chance to compete in the tournament tomorrow?

"Leave them, he doesn't want them dead"

The person who spoke was the one who had caused them all this trouble. She went by the name Viper, she had wiped the floor with team Rwby and was now in possession of Blake and Crescent.

"Neo, it's time to go, we have the artifact and a few souvenirs. I would call this mission a success" Viper hissed. Neo bowed her head and opened a portal for them to walk through. And then just like that all the White Fang were gone. Ruby's eyes began to fade.

Minutes after she was left to die she felt a small rumbling. Then the rumbling felt more like an earthquake. She tilted her head to the side and saw a large black beast making its way towards her. The beast was a Creature of Grimm, an Ursa to be precise. Ruby knew this was it. The end was now, she was defenceless and to weak to outrun the Ursa.

With her last moments quickly approaching Ruby wanted to say goodbye to her sister. But when she looked around Yang gone from the place where she was seconds before.

Yang stood behind her,"R-ruby, run. Now. Get as far away as you can" she told her. Ruby didn't care how Yang got the energy to stand, she didn't want to run away and leave her behind.

Tears poured down Ruby's face,"What about you? How will you make it back?" Ruby sniffled. Yang sighed. She extended her hand to Ruby which she accepted. Then Yang pulled Ruby to her feet and gave her a hug. Yang's tears fell onto Ruby's hoodie. She looked around and noticed more Grimm coming their way.

"I wont make it back, I just want you to live on. For me. Can you do that?" Yang was crying profusely. The sorrow of not being with her beloved sister was tearing her apart to the point where the fear of death was nothing in comparison.

"Yang!" Ruby held her sister tighter.

But Yang had made her decisions, there was no negotiating,"No Ruby. Go, I'll cover your back." Yang insisted. She pushed Ruby off of her. Then wiped her tears from her face. The Ursa was dangerously close, it began to charge. Yang coiled her fist. She cocked her weapons.

"RUN!" Yang commanded. Ruby turned and ran as fast as she could. The Usra deflected Yang's punch. Ruby turned around and saw her sister on the ground. Tears pouring from her face she ran into the forest and desperately tried to search for the camp they had set up. The one with the airship. So she ran, for Yang and for herself.

* * *

><p>Weiss may have been on another continent but she still felt a deep feeling of unrest. Something terrible was happening and she knew it, but there was no denying her father. She stood at the steps of her fathers estate. The garden was just as beautiful as ever. A large statue of the Shnee family logo stood in the center. Surrounding it was the familiar sight of white roses. Weiss couldn't help but be reminded by those roses, that her team was on a mission without her. She was missing out on it for a family dinner, she felt ashamed.<p>

"Weiss! Your home!" one of the maids came rushing out and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, we've missed you so much. How is your studies going? What is it like in Vale? Are your teammates nice? What are they like?" the nice young woman was one of her best friends. Cynthia had been there since she was about Weiss's age, now she was 25 years old and still working for Weiss's father.

"I'll tell you all about them later, but I understand my father wants me here on urgent business" Weiss's tone drowned out Cynthia's happiness. Cynthia looked at her peculiarly.

"I thought you were here just as a visit" Cynthia said confused. Now Weiss was confused too.

"When I talked to my father he said it was urgent" she felt like she had just made a horrible mistake by coming here, and that feeling of unrest was growing.

"Everything is urgent to your father" Cynthia replied "you know how he is."

Weiss walked into her father's mansion. It was as grandiose as ever. The entrance of the house presented her with a large victorian staircase. The sides of the room had large pillars with banners of the Shnee dust company's logo on each one. Her father stood at the top of the staircase.

"There's my little team leader! I'm glad you could make it back here Weiss!" her father dressed in a suit like always, came walking down the stairs to greet her. He was glad to see her. Weiss on the other hand was terrified. He thought she was a team leader? Where had he gotten that idea, he would definitely be disappointed when she told him that Ruby was her team leader and not her.

"I'm not a team leader" she mumbled. She waited for the aftermath. The massive amount of pain her father would inflict. She expected him to say something like "your what!?" at the top of his lungs but to her surprise he did no such thing. He simply sighed, then cracked a small smile.

"Do you respect your leader?" he asked.

Weiss was surprised he wasn't yelling or at least disappointed.

"I trust my leader with my life" Weiss's father smiled.

"Well, come up here and tell me about them" he gestured for her to come up the stairs with him. She ran up the stairs to the second floor. The table was only set for two.

Her father turned around in his chair and said,"So tell us about this team leader." Weiss sat down next to him.

"Well let's see. She's resilient" she began.

* * *

><p><em>I cant go on. The poison is kicking in again. <em>Even Ruby's thoughts were fading. She fell to the ground. She had made it to the treeline and out of sight of the Grimm. Ruby peaked her head out of the leaves in front of her. Yang laid on the ground. The Ursa, which was bigger and meaner than any other, was about to deliver the final blow to her. Ruby closed her eyes and laid down against the tree. Her eyes flooded with tears.

"Yang I'm sorry." Those were the last words out of her before the poison finally took its toll and she collapsed. Ruby couldn't go on knowing that Yang had sacrificed herself for her.

But that wasn't the case.

Yang laid there anticipating the Ursa's move. She knew that with the toxin in her blood she wouldn't be able to take down the beast. She looked back. Ruby was gone. She began cry again, she didn't want to die. It was too soon for this too end. The beast swiped down. Just as she was about to wish the world goodbye. There was a sound. A metallic sound. She mustered the strength to lift her tear stained eyes. A figure stood in front of her, sword in hand blocking the slice. He yelled, and pushed the Ursa's paw back. The force of his swing knocked the creature backwards. He raised his longsword up high and sliced down onto the beast. The single blow killed it instantly. Smoke both from the Grimm and some mysterious source was all in the air.

Yang had seen it all, how this person, a complete stranger, had protected her. He wore a red jacket with a gold ring around the collar, a insignia of fire on his back and he had black hair. The boy turned around and looked at her. He wore a black shirt with the same emblem in white printed on the front, his eyes were red similar to hers and he wore crimson jeans. He moved towards her, his face was full of concern.

"Are you alright" he asked her.

"I am thanks to you" she was at a loss for words.

Yang tried to get up but she immediately fell back down. She wasn't moving anywhere any time soon.

The boy knelt down and picked her up gently holding her up with both arms.

"You shouldn't walk, your all banged up" he insisted.

"I'm so confused where did you come from?" she asked.

"I saw you down here, and you looked like you were in trouble so I-" his voice was interrupted by the sound of growling. At least 10 more Ursi had appeared around them.

"We're trapped, let me up I can fight them!" she growled.

"I'm getting you to a doctor first, then _I'll _kill them" he insisted.

Yang wanted to battle, she needed to take down these creatures then save her sister who was still in those Grimm infested woods.

"Let me down! My sister's in those woods I need to go help her. I can-" she winced in pain as she tried to get up. He closed his eyes and concentrated, on what Yang had no idea. She again struggled to get free of his arms but then she felt something. It felt like a warm almost blazing campfire was being lit beneath them. She looked behind the boy and saw jets of fire shooting from his back. The fire took shape, it bent and twisted into a pair of blazing wings. The boy opened his eyes and then with one flap of his wings they flew upwards into the sky.

Yang was flabbergasted, "How are you doing this?" she asked.

"My aura" he replied "as for you sister my team will rescue her." As soon as he said that 3 more winged people flew down from above and went into the forest. The boy who was holding Yang propelled himself further into the air.

Yang looked up and saw where they were going and were all those winged people had come from. An airship hovered above them with a door open on one side. The same insignia that was on the boy's shirt and jacket was printed on the wings. Yang swore she had seen it before somewhere, but where that was she had no idea.

The boy stepped into the airship. It was a luxury model, the seats were all leather and there were tables with monitors at each one. A woman was standing there, she looked horrified.

"Sir you shouldn't jump out of planes! It's not safe! Your father instructed me to keep you safe and protect you, how am I supposed to watch over you when you're out fighting Grimm. And another thing you can't just-"

"Your skilled in first aid right Brenda?" he interrupted her.

"Yes sir" she answered sheepishly. He laid Yang down in one of the comfortable leather seats.

"Patch her up I have some unfinished business," he laid back and fell out of the plane. His fiery wings shot from his back.

The woman sighed. Then she cupped her head in her hands and let out a long groan.

"I swear that one is a piece of work" she growled then realizing what she had said she immediately apologized "I didn't mean he's a bad person it's just he doesn't care about rules or authority" she explained.

"So, who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Yang" she replied her voice still shaky.

"So Yang where are you from?" Brenda asked.

"Beacon Academy" Yang replied.

"We were just headed there" Brenda looked at her patent who looked troubled "is something wrong? You look like you're about to cry." Yang was holding it back, the built up terror and sadness. She was scared to die up until the last second, until that angel swooped down from heaven to save her.

Yang broke down into tears, "He saved my life, I don't know how i can ever thank him."

"His brother was going to keep on flying but Zander ordered the pilot to hover so he could jump down. I guess today was your lucky day."

Yang was having trouble containing her tears. Then in the midst of Yangs sobbing Brenda moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Brenda pulled Yang close, "it's okay sweetie, let it out." The deluge of tears fell from her face, all of them were tears full of relief and joy.

Zander descended down into a growing sea of Grimm. He drew his sword and pointed it down. He folded his wings and let gravity do its work. The blade went clean through the Grimm's shoulder. Zander applied force and sliced down, the Grimm's entire torso was severed off. With one small flick of his sword Zander folded it out into its second form, a twin blade. He twirled it like a paddle and with each turn of the blade a curved blast of fire shot out forwards and made contact with one of the many Grimm. Zander extended his wings and flew forwards. He sliced pieces of the Grimm's limbs off left and right. One swipe down then a mid air spin to hit the beast with both ends of the twin blade. Then a large sweep sent fire all around in a circle decapitating many of the Ursi. The beasts fell to the earth in a limp heap. Then he turned his attention to the few that were left. He pressed a small trigger on his twin blade. The weapon compressed and folded into a 2 bladed glave. Then with one final blast of flame he threw the weapon forwards. Zander noticed his team had retrieved Yang's sister so he made his leave, his bloodlust being satisfied. The remaining Grimm fell into the dirt dead. The glave acting like a boomerang returned to his hand as he ascended. He folded it into a sword again and then put it back into its sheath. He looked up just in time to see his teammate Paxton who was carrying Ruby and his brother Haydn fly into the ship.

Yang noticed another boy enter the airship. He must have been one of the one who was flying down to save Ruby.

"We could have been in Vale by now" the boy paused and looked at Yang, "if it wasn't for my brother and his damn heroics" the boy sighed.

The family resemblance between them was striking. They both shared the same hair color and had the same face. Except Zander's brother had blue eyes, a blue jacket with silver trim and blue jeans instead of crimson. The boy had a shield attached to his left arm, meaning he was a lefty unlike Zander who Yang had observed as a righty. Behind him was another boy, he held in his hands Yang's exhausted sister. This one wore a green overcoat and had a large metal gauntlet on his right hand. Yang was overjoyed to see her sister again.

"Here you go, she was unconscious when we found her" the boy whispered to the point where Yang could barely understand him. But just the sight of her sister safe and sound was enough to make her smile in appreciation. He placed her in the same big comfy chair as Yang, her uncounchs head rested on her shoulder.

"Your welcome" the green boy said quietly. He stepped back and returned to his seat followed by Zander's brother.

As far as that boy went, Yang didn't like how he had wanted to leave Ruby and herself to die. It seemed like the two brothers were opposites, north and south, angry and calm, light and dark, red vs blue.

The last two people to get on the airship were Zander and a mysterious person, this one was a girl. She wore a black and cyan jumpsuit, two swords at her sides. There was a lightning bolt on her left breast and another one in her hair attached to a hairpin. She also had one of those flame symbols embroidered on her right shoulder.

"Zander you went wild just now, it was amazing" she smiled at him and kicked the ground with her left foot. She moved side to side with her hands clasped down low. Yang could see that glint in her eye, she had a crush on Zander, it was pretty obvious. The compliment was supposed to draw his attention, but instead he just ignored it and looked over at Yang enraging the girl in the jumpsuit.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you" Yang replied.

"Good, just rest now when we get to the headmasters you can explain to him exactly what happened." Zander sat down next to his brother. The girl in the jumpsuit gave Yang a look like, "he's mine." Then she two followed them. Ruby was snoring now, she had fallen into a more comfortable sleep. Brenda came over and gave them both a shot.

"This will reverse the paralysis, but its going to make you sleepy" as if she wasn't tired enough…

Soon Yang felt the medicine taking effect. She could hear Zander and his team talking about different things, although the subject she couldn't hear. Ruby moved closer to Yang and snuggled into her neck.

_There there lil sis, its going to be okay_ Yang thought. Then she too succmed to sleep and the smooth soothing motion of the airship.

* * *

><p>Weiss father took another sip of tea. Weiss cleared her throat and began talking again.<p>

"Well that basically explains how our team operates" she concluded.

"I can see why good old Ospin chose Ruby over you" he paused to take a sip of tea then continued "while you may be more strategic, a creative mind, one that is willing to take in all ideas is much better suited to be a leader. Furthermore, this Ruby, seems to be one who cares for her friends above all else. That is what makes a true leader."

"So what you're saying is I need to be more open minded to be a better teammate?"

"No, that is not who you are, as it stands I think your team is rather strong" her father smiled for a moment his eyes flickered with an old forgotten memory.

"Winter will be coming home tonight to visit, I expect you to dress the part for tonights welcoming party" her father had returned to the serious business man he once was. He got up from the table.

"I have business to attend to" he said before leaving from the table.

Weiss sighed "for a moment I thought he had changed…" she said silently to herself.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking"

* * *

><p>All was dark, Blakes eyes were covered.<p>

"Wakie wakie" a voice said. Blake snarled. She recognised that voice as Viper's. The faunus pulled off blakes blindfold. The snake faunus stared her down with reptilian eyes.

"We've missed you blake, he's missed you" Viper hissed. Blakes eyes went wide.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yes. your old partner has been working his way up the ranks, now he's second in command of the White Fang" Viper hissed.

"What does he want with me?" Blake asked. She refrained to ask about him any more than that in risk of invoking bad memories.

"Your lucky, he wanted to save you" Vipers words always had a scent of untruthfulness, but these ones sounded true for a change.

"From what?" Blake asked.

"The Grimm" Viper replied.

"What?!" Blake asked confused.

"I will let him explain it to you, walk outside and down the hall, he's waiting for you" She hissed with a devils smile.

"Arent you worried I'll escape?"

"You couldn't if you tried" Viper laughed.

Blake got up and walked out of the unlocked door, to the left was a locked door, to the right was another door, this one was slightly ajar. She assumed this was the one Viper was talking about. Butterflies flew around in Blake's chest, she was very nervous to see him again after leaving without a trace.

She took a deep breath and walked down the hall. She wasn't prepared for it but like it or not she had to face him. She pushed through the door and saw a chair in the middle of the room. There were a few bookcases and a glass pane in the front of the room that looked out over something.

Then Blake looked at the chair more closely. A familiar weapon was poking out of the left side. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Adams weapon. The one he wore on his side is was sticking out of the left side. That meant in that chair was her old partner.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't come up with the words.

"A-Adam?" she asked tentatively. The person in the chair stood up, his familiar hair and horns peeked out over the top of the chair. Then he stepped out of the way and faced her.

"Blake, I-I've missed you" he said. She was almost about to cry.

"Adam, why am I here?" Blake asked.

"I don't want you to be hurt. When it goes down." he said vaguely.

"What? When what goes down?" she asked.

"Blake, I'm sorry I'm just having trouble composing the words… It's just been so long and you left without a trace. It hurt me."

"You went insane you were being too reckless!" she shouted.

"You know that the humans don't care for us, my _associates _are offering us an opportunity, for all faunus to show their equality to humans. Where done assaulting the dust company and protesting, its time we went bigger." he said.

"Why wont you listen violence won't solve anything!" Blake insisted.

"Oh, it will you will see…"

Blake looked around for an exit, she had to warn the academy something big was happening. Then she saw it, the window it was her ticket out. He saw her look over towards the glass he was about to stop her when she sprinted towards it.

"Blake stop!" he shouted. But it was too late she jumped out through the glass. It cut her left shoulder. But she kept on running. The wind was intense on this building. Come to think of it this building was surprisingly round. Then she looked behind them, a mountain barely loomed below them. Blake gulped.

They were on an airship. Adam jumped down and extended his hand to her.

"Get back here!" he said.

She looked around, there was no way she was going to survive a fall from this height. She reached out and tried to grab his hand. The wind pushed her back. Adam reached out further and grabbed her by the hand saving her from certain death. He opened a hatch and helped her inside. Just as he did she ran down the hall towards what she hoped was an exit.

"Blake stop this, we want the same thing!" he growled.

"Let me go!" she shouted as two white fang members grabbed her by the shirt.

"Get her cleaned up and back to her room" Adam order "I'll deal with her later"

The white fang carted her off to the infirmary. Adam stood there and sighed. What had become of his student? He returned to his room now that his office had been destroyed. Despite her angry appearance, how she had left him and how she disliked his motives, it all didn't change how he felt about his pupil. Nothing she could do could change that. Not even death.

**I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Issues, typeos and comments please leave them below. I'm giving you 3 of the chapters I have so far so dig in. More will be here soon. I will read comments tomorrow if there are any. Thanks again. Killervoid.**


	3. Chapter 2 Fighting Back

"OSPIN!" General Ironwood yelled. Professor Ospin spun around in his chair and looked up at his friend with his usual bored expression. He took a sip of tea nonchalantly, barely acknowledging the General. The general growled furiously.

"You let 6 students interrogate _my_ prisoner!?" his voice cracked from the rage. Ospin continued to keep his composure. Then after another sip of tea he spoke in his foreign accent.

"Well, who am I to keep young people from being adventurous" he said not fully answering the question.

"Urrrgg! I knew it was you!" he growled.

"Those children are far more than capable of doing the task they sought out" Ospin said sophisticatedly.

"The black waters!? Home to some of the largest Grimm still alive?!" the general fumed, "does that sound safe?!"

"You obviously underestimate these students." Ospin concluded. The general tried to regain his composure.

"Ospin. They're just children, their not done with their first year yet. What made you think they could handle it?" the general asked.

"I don't think they can handle it, I know" Ospin stood up and looked his friend straight in the eye "these children are the future huntsman and huntress's of the next generation. They will protect the future. That being said, they need to know their limits."

"You can't learn your limits if you're dead" the general said sternly. They locked eyes for a moment. Neither said anything nor moved. Then Ospin took another sip of tea.

"Sit down, I will explain why I allowed this security breach." Ospin said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. The general sighed then sat down.

"Well" the General said expecting the headmaster to say something.

"Do you know who decided to go on this little excursion?" Ospin began.

"No I do not" General Ironwood replied.

"The students in question were from different schools. Two were from Team Rwby and the other two were from team Zphr. You may have heard of them before"

"I have"

"Then you know that team Rwby's leader was severely injured during a extermination mission" Ospin inquired. The general nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why they attacked Roman Torchwick." the General said. Ospin held out a cup of tea.

"Tea?" he asked.

"I drink coffee" the general replied.

"Suit yourself" Ospin shrugged taking another sip of tea, he sure loved the leafy stuff, must have had something to do with the accent.

"Ospin stop working your way around the question, why did they interrogate Roman Torchwick?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious, team Rwby wants revenge and team Zphr is helping them get it."

"Wait, so what you're saying is Torchwick gave them false information, then why did you let them go?" the General was even more furious now.

"They are headed for an old abandoned dust mining rig in the middle of the sea. If the White Fang are there then it's clear my suspicions were correct about Torchwick and his relation to the White Fang"

"And if they aren't there? Then what happens if it was a trap?" Ironwood asked.

"Then we send a rescue party and we confirm that Torchwick needs the White Fang. But something tells me that he doesn't need them, and that he is working for someone greater" Ospin put down his tea and looked off into the distance. The sea loomed over the horizon. But just above it he could see clouds brewing. He hoped they had what it takes.

"I cant take this!" Haydn shouted. He gripped the seat tightly. He didn't dare look out the window. But then the plane banked and he was force. The large blue waters started back at him. He closed his eyes and cringed at the sight of it.

"It's okay Haydn, you'll be fine" Rebecca said trying to calm him down. She was having no effect, the words 'you'll be fine' only made him hyperventilate more than he was prior to her saying anything.

"Don't worry bro, we'll be landed on the oil rig soon" Zander said from across the aisle. The sleek black jump jet they were flying in was a top of the line drop ship made by Zanders father. The seats inside were luxurious and the ship featured accommodations for long flights. And a lot, a _huge_ lot of guns.

Yang and Zander had sat next to each other on the flight. Zander was going to let Weiss sit with Yang and sit next to his brother but she insisted on sitting all the way in the back of the jet. So Rebecca sat next to Haydn to help him cope with his fear of the Ocean and Paxton was left to fly the plane.

"So Weiss Shnee huh…" Zander said recognizing the name.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"No I know that her father's dust company has rivaled our family's company for years. We're just a weapon's manufacturing company we mine dust to decrease the cost. And it makes us their number one competitor.

"Well, she obviously hates you" Yang said in a brutally honest tone.

"Thanks a lot, it's not my fault my father's company's successful." he said to his defence.

"Geezz I don't know how you two can complain, you're both rich. Why does it matter who's company is better?" Yang asked.

Haydn began to gag. The ocean was getting to him.

"Don't worry Haydn I see the objective" Paxton said quietly.

"Oh thank dust!" he coughed.

"Ok lets get ready all we need to do is-" he stopped mid sentence there was a loud bang on the roof. Then all of a sudden without any warning the back of the jet and left engine were ripped off. The passengers fell from the sky. Haydn ignited his blue flaming wings just in time to pull up before hitting the ocean. Then he soured back into the sky to get as far away from the big blue ocean as possible. Rebecca and Paxton extended their flight packs. The small devices countered the force of gravity and they hovered in the Air.

Water from the massive Grimm fell down on them. Yang tumbled through the air, she fired off two shots from her Ember Celica but they gave her no altitude. Zander who had ignited his wings flew down at intense speed and grabbed Yangs arm. Then with all his might he swung her around and threw her at the Grimm.

The beast resembled a massive, 25 foot long stingray capable of flying mid air. Yangs fist hit ferociously at the beast skull plate. But the creature was only stunned. Winded the beast lost control of its flight and fell back to the ocean with a massive splash. Yang landed perfectly on the dust rig.

In all the commotion Zander had lost sight of Weiss.

"Where's Weiss?" Zander shouted. No one saw her. Yang had already entered, perhaps she was with her.

"Did anyone see her hit the water?" Zander asked.

"BROTHER!" Haydn shouted throwing Zander off track. He looked confused at his brother.

"What?" he asked. Haydn pointed at a massive jet of water approaching fast.

"Up now!" Zander commanded. Everyone ascended. The geisser reached 30 feet into the air. When it was finally below them it stopped. Zander's eyes opened wide. He felt that 30 feet up wasn't going to be high enough. Two red eyes glowed from the deep, the water began to drain.

They looked at each other in panic. Zander knew he had to protect his team. He triggered the remote on their air packs and moved them away. From the blast. But it was too late for Zander and Haydn.

A stream of high pressure water shot from the depths. The water extinguished the boys flames and shot them upward. The two soon lost the upward momentum they had gained from the blast and began falling. The Grimm that had fired the water jumped from the water trying to bite down with its massive jaw. This creature resembled a megaladon. It's face was guarded by a skull plate and it had two sets of fins. This thing was about 30 or maybe 40 feet long, so it was huge.

Rebecca and Paxton dogged its jump. But then the other Grimm soon jumped out of the water, its razor sharp fins ready to take their life.

"Zander!" Haydn yelled as they fell.

"What!?" he yelled back.

"This looks bad, these Grimm are huge!"

"What!?" Zander asked in a yelling voice.

"There HUGE!" for some reason the word Huge, gave Zander an idea.

"Follow my lead!" he said ready to put his plan into action. They both nose dived straight down towards the sting ray. Zander unsheathed his sword and held it like a lance. Haydn extended his shield into its blade arm form and pointed it forward. Then the two brothers re-ignited their wings and shot down with incredible speed. A loud sonic boom echoed as they fell.

"Right wing!" Zander ordered. Haydn made one last course correction then bam! Both their weapons penetrated the beast wings. The force caused it to belly flop into the sea.

"Rabecca! Shock arrow!" she took her staff out of its holster and then with one spin it folded into a compound bow. She pulled out an arrow, she charged the shot with her aura. Electric sparks shot from the dust tipped arrow.

"Paxton push it up!" Zander ordered. Paxton dodged the shark Grimm then pointed his gauntlet. It inscribed a rune in the air, tiny lasers shot from his palm writing the symbol mid air. Then just as the shark made its 4th pass he pressed his palm against the rune and sparks flew from the symbol. A raging tornado pushed up the stingray with the twins on top of it. This was it, now or never. Zander and Haydn flew upwards. They sliced the air sending crescent shaped fire blast at the Grimm. Its wings were left with large slices across the entire length of the Grimm. The two knew Paxton couldn't keep this up for long. The shark Grimm was coming.

"Now!" Zander ordered. The twin brothers of fire flew under the beast and then accelerated upwards. The supercharged arrow came crashing down the force of the hit pushed the beast down and then coupled with the force of the two boy's strikes the beast's entire wingspan was ripped off. The two casters had used up a large amount of their aura. But the shark Grimm didn't care, it wanted to kill. The two could barely move. The shark was in the perfect position to jump but then its tail froze in place. The shark stuck in a turn rammed into the side of the rig. With the support crushed the rig began to tip.

It was Weiss who had saved the two from the shark attack. She floated in the middle of the ocean on a chunk of ice. The tip of her rapear smoked from the spell. She had barely survived in the harsh Grimm infested waters. The beast had knocked her back a long distance and she had trouble making it back without swimming.

But now it wasn't Weiss who was in trouble it was Yang.

"Brother it's sinking we cant do anything!" Haydn said trying to stop his brother from doing something stupid. But Zander wouldn't just leave Yang in this rig to die. He wasn't going to listen to his brothers cowardly suggestion not now not ever. He burned through the rig, being careful to dodge the water. There he found Yang she was struggling to push a beam off of herself. As soon as he rushed in she finally gave one last heave and pushed it off of her. But something was wrong. Zander looked down and saw immediately. Her ankle was twisted.

Out of instinct he picked her up again, rescuing her like he had days before. The water began to fall more and more. Yang hung onto Zander for dear life. A waterfall caused by the water in the pipes above them was cascading down like a waterfall. Zander charged through giving his wings every last bit of aura to stay lit. He passed through and skyrocketed into the sky. The experience left him winded.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm thanks to you" she smiled.

Paxton had picked up Wiess and was carrying her in the air, the jet having been destroyed they would have to fly back on their own power. Weiss noticed something in Yang's eyes. Some sparkle, it disappeared about a second after it was brought to Weiss's attention, but she had without a doubt seen it.

"What did you find? I can tell neither Blake nor Crescent Rose were in that rig.

"There was something about a new area for recruits" Yang shifted in Zanders arms to get more comfortable "but none of us are Faunus so we can't get in."

"I bet we could find another way in" Zander said an idea brewing in his mind.

A few days later.

Zander and Yang knocked on the door to team Sssn. It took a moment but then finaly someone came to the door. They heard the other side unlock and then it opened. A red haired boy stood their, at first Zander thought he was a woman. He had an annoyed look to his face.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"Is this team Sssn's room?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" the red haired boy said, "who's asking?"

"I'm Yang and this is Zander" Yang introduced herself.

"Yang!" Sun came running to the door, "well is it new's on Blake?!"

"We're going to get her out" Zander said.

"Who are you?" Sun asked.

"Zander. Zander Ember" he replied.

"Whoa, aren't you famous or something?" Sun asked.

"I suppose I'm famous, but there is one thing you are that I'm not and that's a Faunus" Zander replied.

"Why are you two here? How can we bust out Blake" Sun cracked his knuckles. The red haired boy sighed and walked away. He laid down and immediately fell asleep. At 3 in the afternoon!

"Dont mind Scarlet, he's just lazy and kind of pissed off all the time"

"Sun" Yang said cutting to the chase "we need you to infiltrate the White Fang again."

"Well, I did that before. It didn't end well"

"Please Sun, we need you to get to their base and find Blake" Yang begged.

"Well, I can't let Blake down. Of course I'm in." he smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"Great, lets git going, we wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting" Zander said.

"My what?" he asked, voice cracking. Yang grabbed him by the vest with her brute strength and dragged him down the hallway.

The all regrouped on top of an abandoned warehouse. The night was beautiful and crisp. The thin breeze blew everyone's hair slightly. Zander sat down on the edge of the ledge.

"Well, this is it guys… the big event. The main event" Zander began,"I want to say this won't be dangerous. In truth it is very dangerous. Almost mad."

They all listened attentively. Zander pulled out a small holographic pod and placed it on the ground. A second later an image was projected up into the air.

"Sun, Yang and I will enlist in the White Fang. Weiss and my teammates will cover for us" the slide changed and it showed a picture of a high ranking member of the White Fang.

"This is a commander, once we become a full fledged member this is the one we want to watch out for the most. He will know the fakes from the truth. That's why we have enlisted the help of sun here, he will be the only true Faunus on the entire expedition" Zander explained.

"Well then how do you expect to get in there without them realizing you're not Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Yang will be wearing a hologram projector, to small to see unless she has to change clothes" Haydn explained.

"What about you?" Rebecca asked. They all wondered how he was going to pass of as a Faunas without using a hologram.

He focused and slanted his eyes. They looked almost reptilian.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"It was part of their masters training" Paxton explained.

"Your master taught you how to squint?" Sun asked. Zander sighed at his stupidity. Haydn narrowed his eyes.

"We best get back, Ospin has an eye on us after the stunt we pulled today" Paxton reminded everyone, in his usual quiet voice.

"Right" Weiss agreed. Haydn followed behind her. Rebecca stayed behind. She pulled the collar of her jumpsuit like she needed air, then approached Zander.

"Um, Zander can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled. She looked up at his now reptilian like eyes and felt chills run down her spine.

"Look Zander, if you don't come back I just wanted to tell you…" she inched towards closer and closer "that… I…" she stopped talking when she forced Zander into a kiss, It lasted a brief second before she pulled away. She turned her head and ran to catch up with the others. Her face was blushing profusely. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten up the courage to do that.

Zander stood still his reptilian looking eyes had faded back to normal. He was shocked to say the least.

"Awww… that was cute" Yang cooed, "I love couples."

"All my hard work, down the drain…" Zander struggled to speak.

"What's wrong don't you want a girlfriend?" Sun asked not seeing what the big deal was.

"My brother has had a huge crush on Rebecca for a long time, ever since we became a team. And I've been helping him work his way up to them finally being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, she obviously likes you more" Yang said. She brushed her hair to the side. Zander saw this and it caught his attention, he had no explanation for it. So he just regained focus on the mission.

"I don't think now is the time for me to worry, it was just a kiss. No need in over reacting."

"Yo guys, we better get going the assembly is almost started." Sun said pointing out the time. He held out his scroll. Zander shook of the thought of dating his brother crush and focused his eyes.

They exited the roof and headed for the meeting location.

They put on their masks and walked into the warehouse. A faunus stood at the door and examined their faunus looks. They were all confident they would get into the rally.

"You. With the red jacket, how are you a Faunus, you look human" the doorman said in a deep voice that matched his bulky appearance. Zander removed his mask to reveal his reptilian eyes.

"Oh I see, my apologies you may enter" the doorman said opening the door to let them through. Zander put on his mask and followed behind Sun and Yang. They walked down a short hallway. As they neared the rally, voices could be heard.

"-back down from a fight. As long as I have lived by this modow, the humans have lived in fear of me. That's the truth, they are afraid of us, and we will exploit that to show them just how powerful we truly are!" A man with a red mask stood on stage, Yang thought she recognized him from somewhere but she didn't remember where. He had horns in his hair and a long katana like weapon. He wore a grim mask and had a long black robe. He looked like a high ranking member of the white fang.

"I know that if we help the ones who want to put the humans in our place. The ones who want to show them the pain we feel being oppressed. Then they will know. Then there will be equality!"

"Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam" the crowd cheered. Sun was cheering along trying to blend in with the crowd. The swordsman on stage waved his hand to calm them down.

"Everyone here who wishes to join our organization, please step to the right." another high ranking officer said pointing to a door. It seemed they had made it just in time, most of the assembly was over. This was it the main event. They were of to save Blake, behind that door was their ticket to the White Fang. Zander went first in through the door, then closely behind him the other two followed. They were touching physically, hoping they wouldn't get broken up. That was the worst thing that could go wrong, especially if something happened to Yangs hologram and Zander wasn't there to fix it.

Through the door was a large metal box with benches, Zander, Sun and Yang as well as many White Fang recruits walked into the box. They sat down and then an officer entered as well.

She wore a white tank top with a high collar, her Grimm mask covered her entire face. Her hair was cut short and stopped right at the collar. She wore black pants that stopped at her knees, she had no weapon which Zander found odd. Why wouldn't an officer have any kind of weapon? It just didn't make sense. Something was wrong.

Then all of a sudden the crate lifted up. Some people swayed as it rose through the air.

_Where are we going?_ Sun thought. He could see the other two were thinking the same thing. In truth all of the passengers were wondering what was going to happen. Some of the less adventurous faunus were having second thoughts about this life decision. Zander could see the fear in their eyes through their masks. That look sparked something in his memory. And that memory hurt him hard. He closed his eyes trying not to bring up the past. But it crept into his mind and ate away at his heart. He gulped. Yang heard this and looked over to her right. She couldn't see his face with the mask on but she did see his lip quivering and that told her something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Zander snapped. He didn't want to draw attention but Yang was making that hard. The Officer came over and looked at both of them and they way they were sitting. The officer paid particular attention to Yang's fingers, which she found odd.

"I want to make sure your cause comes before anything else, am I correct?" she asked. They both nodded, Zander weaker than Yang. Sun managed to move his way into a more intricate position. Then when not a soul was looking his way when he grabbed a small device from the woman's belt. She felt nothing, he grinned with satisfaction and shoved the device in her pocket. The officer moved back to her seat and began talking with some of the new recruits.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked, "Zander?" his mind was in a fog, the room they were in disappeared from sight. In front of him was his older sister.

"Run Zander!" she shouted in his mind. This flashback had returned to haunt him again. He sprinted with all his might, with all of his being away from that horrible beast that crept up on his sister. Her faunus eyes looked terrified. The creatures arm came to a point and pierced through her chest. Zander saw the look, that look of terror and uncertainty. Regret and fear. It was all too familiar. It enveloped him, took him in. Another panic attack hijacked his mind and showed him his worst fears. The fear he felt was so great it reached his twin.

As Haydn just began walking up the steps to Beacon academy he felt something, from his brother. It was almost like Zander was calling him. He felt that his brother was being taken over and it showed on his face.

"You look pale" Weiss said with a disgusted look. _Like she is one to talk _Haydn thought.

"I'm fine, it's just somethings not right" Haydn "it feels like I'm missing something important."

"Oh! It's you and Zander's sparing hour!" Rebecca reminded him. Haydn sighed. Rebecca didn't like how he looked, all out of whack, it wasn't like the stock intellectual she knew oh so well. He was acting down, and sparring wasn't what had done it. But what Rebecca didn't know was that it wasn't some kind of twin thing that was making him so unhappy it's what he saw. On the rooftop he looked back to see if Rebecca was doing all right, his brother insisted on going instead of him so that he could get some alone time with Rebecca. But what he saw had taken away all of that excitement and happiness. It shattered his heart into tiny pieces.

He watched as his long time crush gave stole a kiss from his brother and gave him her first. He was hoping that would be his honor, but even that wasn't what was keeping him down. Then what was it? Well, it was the look on her face, the look of accomplishment. She had wanted to do that so badly and she had gotten her wish.

He couldn't understand why she had chosen his brother instead of him.

_Was it the eyes? His strenght? What was it that made her love one twin over the other what was it!?_ he thought to himself.

Rebecca smiled at him. And lifted his chin up to look her in the eyes. He had hoped for a kiss but instead he got a hug, and not a 'I've missed you, dont let me go' hug but a 'we're best friends forever' kind of hug. The kind of hug he didn't want. He let her think she was helping and just enjoyed it to the best of his ability. All he could think about was how his brother had gotten a kiss, and now here he was with a hug. He didn't even want it! What was this? Was this why Haydn was feeling something negative from his brother, was it guilt? Was his brother saying 'I'm sorry'?

He decided that, it wasn't meant to be. That his crush would never be his lover. She released the hug and she was troubled to find that he looked more distraught and pale than before.

"I think you squeezed him too hard" Weiss said with the same disgusted rich girl look that Haydn hated.

Haydn, with a broken heart started walking again on his own without saying a word. Rebecca was about to go after him again but Paxton stopped her.

"I know what's wrong, you just have to let him go, he'll be back to his bitter mood soon" Paxton said silently almost in a full whisper. She couldn't come up with a rational reason for his behavior, or why Paxton hadn't said anything until now. So many questions left unanswered.

"At least tell me why he's doing this!" she insisted. But Paxton just shook his head not saying another word.

Haydn sulked through the hallway with his hands in his pockets, that image of his brother and Rebecca flashed through his head. For a moment his mind swapped the colors on his brothers body from red to blue. But this vision was soon swatted away as he recalled that it wasn't him but his brother instead.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he totally missed someone walking down the hall. Their foreheads collided and they both toppled over backwards. Haydn shook his head from the bump then stopped and opened his eyes. A girl with red hair and gladiator clothing rubbed her head. Haydn got up first and pulled up the girl he had caused to fall.

"I a dreadfully sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going my mind was someplace else" the girl said.

"That makes two of us…" he said, his heart full of sadness. This red haired girl seemed to share his pain.

"The one I like, he hits on girls all the time and here I am right in front of him and he never notices" she said trying to related.

"It's not the same" Haydn said turning his back.

"I'm Pyrrha" she smiled holding out her hand. He didn't even consider accepting it, he just turned and headed up the stars.

"I'm heading for the roof" he said coldly leaving her behind. She could tell it must be bad, if he was really this depressed… She gasped. She looked up the stairs, he was gone.

_Oh no! The roof!_ she thought. He was giving up! Pyrrha couldn't even comprehend that, nothing was that bad, there were more fish in the sea! Just not suicide!

Haydn reached the edge of the roof and stood overlooking the edge.

"Beautiful night" he said to himself.

"It sure is" a voice said in response. This male voice had come from the shadows. Pyrrha, who had just reached the top of the roof heard this voice and sighed with relief. She must have been wrong about him wanting to 'end it all'. He was just meeting someone.

This person emerged from the shadows, he was clad in gray, he wore a sash on his left side with a boot printed on it. Pyrrha immediately recognized him as Mercury Black, a student who was visiting for the Vytal festival.

"Mercury, I thought I told you I wasn't interested in your little unity operation" Haydn said with a territorial look in his face that said 'get out of here if you know what's good for you' this was a bad time for whatever shenanigans he was going to pull.

Pyrrha pushed up behind the door and listened closely to what was happening.

"You weren't planning on jumping where you, you seem kind of agitated. Lose a bet? Did your brother beat you again in sparing? _Or _was it something to do with that Rebecca girl?" Mercury teased.

Haydn growled at him, "No you dingus, I'm going for a nighttime flight." Haydn glared.

Mercury held out his scroll, "you might want to stay put for a moment" Mercury smiled. His face was cold and had a hint of deviousness in it. As if Mercury had something on Haydn.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This" Mercury said in a serious tone. Haydn moved back from the ledge, his eyes burnt like a raging forest fire. He planted his hand firmly around Mercury's neck.

"You wouldn't dare!" Haydn threatened.

Mercury waved his finger mockingly "dont touch me, unless you want me to tell Cinder to do it." Haydn released his hand from his neck and Mercury returned to the ground. He took in some air before clearing his throat.

"We want you working for us, full time no questions asked, understood?"

"That seems a bit too simple, I can feel a catch coming on" Haydn deducted. Pyrrha didn't like the vibes she was getting, something was up.

"You always were the smarter of the two, it's plain and simple. Once we awaken the true creatures of Grimm there is only one person who will be able to stop us. We don't want her to get in our way, she must die" Mercury informed him.

"You're sick…" Haydn snarled, he was disgusted that Mercury would make him take the life of someone else. It was against everything he thought their group stood for, but in this moment of realization he discovered that they were faking the whole thing. They were just power hungry monsters.

"Well, don't you want to hear who it is?" Mercury asked.

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway"

"Kill Ruby Rose"


	4. Chapter 3 Heating up

Pyrrha stood still. Her eyes open wide with fear. She couldn't believe that Mercury wanted to do what he had said. She didn't think anyone would ever want to kill Ruby Rose.

"I'm not killing anyone, I don't care who they are!" Haydn rejected.

"Well, then if you wont do it willingly I guess I have no choice" Mercury sighed. His eyes sharpened and in the blink of an eye he stabbed a needle into Haydn. The blue eyed knight backed up in shock and held where he had been stabbed.

Then his whole body began to revolt, he burst into flames.

"W-what did you do to me!?" he said as his limbs began to shake.

"You wont have time to find out. You're going to kill Ruby Rose, remember?" Mercury said with a wave of the needle. Haydn's eyes drew 2 shades darker, his flames extinguished and he stood silently in front of Mercury.

Then after what seemed like an hour he moved and walked towards Pyrrha's direction.

"Take care of our little eavesdropper too" Mercury commanded pointing at the door.

Pyrrha's instincts took over, she bolted over the railing and down a flight of stairs. She needed to warn the headmaster that Mercury was gone, but most importantly she had to protect Ruby before Haydn could take her life.

She neared the 2nd floor when she stopped. In front of her was Haydn, his blade drawn. Pyrrha took out her spear, ready to fight him.

She made the first move, her blade clashed with his. He swung his sword, she backflipped out of the way as the blade narrowly missed her arched back. He jabbed his arm blade forward, she blocked it with her shield and went for a shot in the gut with her now transformed rifle. He flew up to the ceiling, something she wasn't expecting. With her guard down he attempted to jab her again. She rolled out of the way and his blade impaled the floor, she ran down the stairs. Haydn ripped his blade from the tiles and raised his right unarmed hand high above the ground. Then, with fire shooting from his arm, he slammed it through the ground. Haydn and a large amount of rubble fell down onto Pyrrha. He held her down and prepared to take her life, possessed by some kind of dark serum.

"Leave her alone!" someone's voice cracked. The person who made this nervous threat against Haydn stood in the doorway that lead to the first floor. He had a flimsy sword and a weak looking shield. But his stance was strong and despite his nervous attitude he charged fearlessly at the obviously more powerful fighter. His sword came down hard, but just as it made contact Haydn changed his arm blade back to a shield and parried the blonde huntsman in training back off of his feet.

"Jaune get back!" Pyrrha shouted but it was too late, the blue flamed demon had both of them in his grasp. His hand tightened around their necks. His dark soulless eyes looked down at them, anger and sadness the only emotions in them. The two gaged as Haydn tightened his grip. This was it. The end for them.

As Pyrrha struggled her mind was racing.

Is this the end? I need to tell Jaune how I feel. Please by dust Let me tell him the truth! she thought frantically. It was as if her prayers were answered.

Paxton who neither of the victims had seen before in their lives pushed Haydn back with a massive jet of air. The velocity of the blast pushed him back against the wall, esting used his flaming wings and caused the wall to crack.

Seeing that the others were safe he decided to let the dog off the chain so to speak. Haydn got up from the ground just as Paxton shot a jet of air from his gauntlet propelling him forwards. The punch pushed him through the building, rubble fell all around them.

Pyrrha and Jaune watched as Paxton used his right arm to beat some sense into Haydn. One punch, two punch, three punch, four, five and by six his stomach was in a world of hurt. Haydn acting on instinct and impulse grabbed his necklace from his neck and twisted something on it. A gem of red dust spun around and faced the front. Haydn's eyes turned dark purple, his hair black and his wings of fire turned dark as the nights sky. Paxton almost looked scared as Haydn blazed towards him at break neck speed.

He felt Haydn's fist hit him hard sending Paxton flying over the school and then having him land over by the airships with a violent crash.

Pyrrha and Jaune felt overwhelmed, they felt so insignificant. For a moment, that moment they thought that all the dust in the world couldnt beat Haydn's blazing fury. But with all their thinking they had no idea how he got this much power.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile where Zander, Yang and Sun were not seconds before Haydn went berserk. They had made it into the barracks of the white fang's secondary training facility. They were getting ready to go to sleep before beginning their training in the morning. Zander was sitting on his bed. Yang was in another bunk away from Zander and Sun. Speaking of Sun, he was laying on the top bunk his tail hanging off the side of his bed. Zander was taking off his mask, his reptilian or more like fake reptilian eyes were visible for all the other faunus who had their doubts in the room. He was shirtless wearing nothing but his pants that he would sleep in and his necklace which he never took off.<p>

Suddenly there was a click. Zander's eyes widened.

"Oh shi- AHHH!" he shouted as he was forced to his knees his fire was sucked out of his body. All the faunus in the room where terrorfied accept Sun who was just downright shocked. Little did they know what was happening back at beacon and what Haydn was doing with Zander's power. Zander's eyes faded shut, they had lost their brilliant red luster and where just plain white. His face looked drained and his whole body was still. Sun jumped down from his bed and checked his pulse. He was still alive but looking at his scroll his body's aura was dangerously low, in fact if he didn't know any better he would say it was zero.

* * *

><p>Paxton rose from the ground. His breathing and heart rate had accelerated to compensate for the beatdown he was receiving. He didn't want to but he knew that he had to do what was necessary to prevent Haydn from destroying the whole school.<p>

He didn't know what was possessing him but whatever it was he wasn't just going to let it knock him around.

"Hey Haydn!" he shouted for the first time in a while. The black winged boy flew down at him blade extended, but Paxton grabbed the blade with his gauntlet and slammed him into the ground. Paxton's gauntlet pushed his fist down with incredible speed, Haydn's shield was barely holding up to the hits. But little did Paxton know under that shield he was walking on was Haydn's right hand. The hand that was charging a fireball. Paxton slammed down again trying to break the shield but Haydn fired his attack at him. The blast shot him skyward. Haydn took this chance to strike with all his might, punch, slice, punch, block, dodge. Haydn missed on the last swing as Paxton's flight pack activated and he flew upwards, but his little toy was no match for the combined power of Zander and Haydn.

Paxton's cannon transformed into an air cannon, he shot rounds after round at Haydn but he seemed to brush them off. Only a few minor holes in his clothes and some smoke but nothing he couldn't handle. He wasn't going to let little bullets get in his way.

This was going to end badly. For both of them. Paxton decided he needed to end this fight now before he couldn't control it anymore. Haydn's blade was pointed forward, with no intention to miss this time. And Paxton's gauntlet was ready to grab, its synthetic muscles pulsed with power. The two headed straight for eachother. The distance between them rapidly closed as they inched closer and closer. Paxton let out a battle cry. His whole body increased in power and then with one final strike. They fell. The sound of Paxton's gauntlet breaking three of Haydn's ribs and then followed by Haydn stabbing Paxton through the shoulder.

Paxton landed on Haydn and only agitated their wounds further. With all of his might Paxton pushed himself off of Haydn and as he did the blade exited his shoulder, blood gushing out. Haydn got up and cracked his knuckles.

"Arent you going to- explain your self" Paxton huffed, exhausted.

Haydn just stood there like a robot, showing no emotion. He readied himself in a stabbing motion, black flames shot from his body. Then a red fire violently ripped from out of his body. His necklace cracked and his power faded.

Paxton had only seen this happen once. And he didn't want to know what was happening on the other side of that necklace, with his leader who was probably furious Haydn had done that.

* * *

><p>"He's not a Faunus!" a recruit with wolf ears shouted holding his gun to Zanders head. Zander was on the floor, the color had returned to his eyes and he had stolen back his power. He couldn't believe now of all times Haydn used the aura gem. He was more furious that he had to break it to get his power back. But he was mostly infuriated that Haydn had blown his cover.<p>

"Damn it Haydn" he muttered under his breath.

"W-what should we do with him?" a white fang with cat ears asked. His rifle was shaking nervously, he was pale as a ghost. He obviously didn't want to kill Zander.

"He deserves to di-" the Faunus with the gun was sent backwards by a strong strike with a pole. This weapon belonged to none other than Sun.

"Zander's not against the White Fang or the Faunus, he's here to help, if you would just-" Sun's lie was interrupted by the nervous one.

"He's with a human, help!" the cat eared one yelled shooting a large amount of bullets but missing most of them. Zander stood up, and looked at the Faunus who was trembling in the corner.

"Our cover's blown" Zander said grabbing his jacket and weapon.

"What now?" Sun asked.

"We're not going to let two idiot's ruin our plan" Zander said referring to the two on the floor in front of them.

"What are you doing!? Get away from me!" the wolf boy yelled. Zander held him down and grabbed a backup hologram projector and planted it under his shirt. His ears disappeared from sight.

"Wha!? My ears! Why you!" the wolf eared Faunus aimed at him and was about to pull the trigger when the White Fang officer pushed through the door to find out what was going on. She had heard the boy say the word human and to her there was only one human in the room. Zander's eyes looked reptilian and the boy aimed at him appeared to have no ears so the woman assumed the wolf boy was actually a human in disguise.

"Filthy human! How dare you sneak into our camp!" she grabbed him but the neck and held him up high. Zander stopped her.

"No need to choke him, we'll handle his punishment" Sun said cracking his knuckles. Zander nodded agreeing. The officer let him fall to the floor, the wolf boy was gasping for air.

"Be my guest, I don't care if you kill him" the woman left and then the room was silent. She listened for the sounds of them beating him, which she expected. A moment later the sounds of fist on face echoed through the training room as Sun beat the life out of the wolf.

By the time he was done, the wolf had a black eye and was groaning from the pain Sun inflicted to his everywhere.

"Now, run home or else I'll start" Zander said holding a flame in front of the wolf boy. Scared out of his mind he ran out of the door screaming "their monsters!" at the top of his lungs.

The officer saw this and went inside to go confront them.

"Letting him go eh?" she said upon seeing the wolf leave. The boy in the corner was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Zander walked over and offered him a hand.

"I'm not going to bite" he insisted, the cat tentatively took his hand and stood up.

"That filthy human wont be coming back anytime soon after seeing my secret technique" Sun laughed.

"I like you two you know that killing the human's only makes them hate us, it's fear that makes them respect us" the officer said passionately. These words she must have taken to heart for she said them with great conviction.

Zander didn't say anything, this whole system was terrible he felt so bad for scaring off that Faunus, but he had probably spared his life by doing that. If he really did become a part of the white fang then he might be killed.

"My name is Zane" Zander lied.

"I'm Solar" Sun lied.

"My name is Viper" the woman hissed before extending her hand. Zander recognized the name, it took all of his strength not to punch her in the face for what she did to Yang. Instead he shook her hand almost crushing it.

"A strong handshake I like that" she hissed. Sun gulped.

"Well Zane, Solar, there is someone I would like you to meet, after you pass basic training we'll meet him, I'm sure we can make use of your talents" she snaked her way out of the room before waving to the quivering cat. After the door shut and she was out of hearing distance the boy said something.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Nothing, as long as you don't do anything" Sun replied. Wiping off his staff.

Zander took his shirt of not needing any other equipment and layed down on the bottom bunk. The cat tentatively laid on the opposite side of the room. Zander's eyes faded back to normal. He wasn't sure whether to tell Sun about Viper. He needed to know, but knowing Sun's attitude he would most likely go on a rampage to find Viper and then threaten her for information. Zander didn't want Sun to make them lose the cover he just gained back using his quick thinking. Not before he knew who this person she wanted to introduce them to was. But Sun needed to know before he found out the hard way.

"Sun, if I tell you who that is do you promise not to overreact?"

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged.

"That's who kidnapped Blake and put Ruby in a coma, that woman was Viper" Zander whispered.

"What!" Sun growled he sat up and raised his voice "do you just expect me to smile at her and let her get away with what she's done!"

"No I don't expect you to let her get away with what she's done, she will pay for it, but we don't want to blow this chance at getting blake back" Zander said talking Sun out of his temper.

"Fine" Sun growled. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and rolled over. He was no doubt planning how he was going to beat down Viper.

Zander needed to tell Yang, her explosive temper was definitely going to cause problems, and with basic starting tomorrow Viper's identity would definitely be revealed.

* * *

><p>An hour after Sun and most of the other recruits fell asleep Zander crept out of the barracks. He rounded the corner and walked down towards the girls area. A patrol rounded the corner and he dashed into one of the rooms. No one heard him. He scanned the room for Yang, no sign of her. Then he saw a pair of eyes dart at him. He gulped. A girl Faunus rose from her bed and tip toed over to him. She looked him up and down, he was still shirtless. Her pair of cat ears twitched. She knocked on his chest. Zander's eyes shut, he knew she would scream or blow his cover.<p>

"Oh, it's just the wall, gosh I'm blind without my glasses, I can't believe I left them at home" she said to herself before walking back to the bed and laying down. Zander sighed and left that room. He remembered Yang going into one of the rooms on the left side and considering there was only 3 on the left side he had a 50% chance. He dashed to the one to the right of the building he was in, he was right handed and his right hand had never failed him and he would always dodge to the right when he could so, right.

Well guess what, he was... right. Yang was laying on the first bed to the right. He snuck over, kneeled down to stay stealthy and then tapped her on the shoulder. All she saw was his naked upper half and she blushed.

"What are you doing here!?" she whispered.

"Come with me" he said standing up. She sighed to see that he was wearing clothes and wasn't walking around the camp totally naked, doing that wouldn't be like him. She rose from bed in pjs and walked outside with him. He pulled her around the corner as another patrol neared. they ducked out of sight as the group of White Fang walked by.

"I need to tell you something, you're probably going to be mad.." he said being vague.

"Never, I won't get mad at you" she replied with a smile.

"Viper is our commanding officer"

Yang's smile faded, "Her! I'll rip her throat out for what she did!" Yang growled.

"You can't attack her, it'll blow our cover ok?" Zander pleaded.

"Fine"

"Fine?" Zander asked.

"Fine, I won't attack her until we have Blake back" Yang elaborated.

"Glad I can count on you" Zander smiled. Yang kissed him on the cheek.

"Allways" she smiled back then tip toed back into her barrak leaving Zander stunned.

_What was that for? _he thought both surprised and a tad bit excited at the same time.

Yang walked into her barracks and laid down on her bed. Felt proud in herself for doing something like that, she assumed he would get the hint. Zander was a cool enough guy that he could handle unexpected contact from women, unlike some guys she knew. She smiled slyly then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rebecca felt it, the fear was unlike anything she had ever felt. Haydn stood still in front of her like a ravenous wolf waiting to strike. His sword was not inches from her stomach. But he stopped and was just standing there.<p>

"Haydn, please. This isn't you. Common fight it!" she insisted. His body trembled, propelled by the ferocity of the drug but repelled by his own will. His eyes flickered from bright to dark. He forcibly retracted his sword and collapsed from exhaustion. Mercury and Paxton lay unconscious on the ground. The battle had been long and difficult but at least it was over and no one got killed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Haydn admitted. She pulled him into a loving hug and squeezed his bruised muscles gently.

"It's fine just don't leave me like that again ok, you one of my best friends" she cried. He cradled her and just enjoyed the hug. Haydn collapsed a second later and everything went black.


End file.
